


Close Protection

by Thisiswhyiwrite



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 11:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10243667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisiswhyiwrite/pseuds/Thisiswhyiwrite
Summary: AU - Robert Sugden is a wealthy businessman recovering from an attempt on his life. Aaron Dingle is hired to protect him...





	1. Chapter 1

His mum had encouraged him to apply. The advert nudged across the breakfast table with a hopeful smile as he chewed slowly on his toast. The smile said ‘ _stay, give this a chance, come back to me’_. But Aaron wasn’t sure there was anything left of him to return.

Still, there he was, standing outside Home Farm in the pouring rain. Hoping his rust bucket of a car wouldn’t let in too much water whilst he sleep walked through the interview. The door flew open and an apologetic young woman ushered him inside. “So sorry! Takes a while to get to the door, place is massive. Rubbish weather or what?”  
Aaron just about managed a smile and a nod.  
“Do you mind if we do it in the kitchen, I haven’t stopped this morning”.  
“Yeah, course, whatever.”  
“I’m Victoria by the way”.

She led him through the house. The place dripped with luxury, but it was muted somehow. The blinds were all down, curtains closed. A few lamps here and there kept the place from complete darkness and the only sound was the insistent drumming of the rain against countless windows. The place felt like it was on pause. Holding it’s breath for something. He wasn’t sure he wanted to find out what.

“Want one?” she smiled as she made herself a sandwich at the kitchen island.  
“Oh, no, fine thanks” Aaron smiled back, desperate for this to be over. He just wanted to tell his mum that he’d tried, and then go back to exasperating his uncle with his erratic approach to working at the garage.  
“So”, she said between bites, “My brother got shot”.  
Aaron tried to keep shock off his face, he was supposed to be a professional after all, but this had suddenly gotten a lot more interesting than expected.  
“But I guess you already heard? Small village and that”.  
“No, I hadn’t”.  
“Well, that’s why we need someone, well, he needs someone.”  
“Is he okay?”  
“Getting there”. There was a sadness behind her kind brown eyes, but she pressed on. “He should be up and about soon, but he’s, well, he hasn’t really been himself since.”  
“Right”. Aaron nodded, trying to remember when he last felt like himself, and realised he’d couldn’t put a pin in it.  
“I thought it might help to have someone in the house, you know, for peace of mind.”  
She glanced over his CV as she munched.  
“Says you’ve got a licence from the SIA, is that like the CIA?”  
Aaron couldn’t help a chuckle as she grinned.  
“No, that’s the Security Industry Authority. Did it after I got home.”  
“From Iraq?”  
Aaron shifted in his chair and tried not to look uncomfortable.  
“Two tours. Four years in all”.  
“Wow”.  
“Yeah.  
“Must’ve been tough”.  
“Just glad to be home now.” He made the face he was used to making. It said ‘ _I’m fine, don’t worry, don’t push any further._ ’  
It worked. “When can you start?” she asked.

He wasn’t sure why he said yes, but the next day he was chucking an overnight bag onto a guest bed and giving his bank details and national insurance number to Victoria. The job was pretty straight forward: patrol the grounds and the house, monitor the cctv, vet anyone trying to gain access who didn’t have a prior appointment. Victoria had been living in whilst her brother recovered, but now Aaron was there she was going home to her husband. They had a place in the village and he would have known them from his mum’s pub if he’d spent any time in the bar lately.

 

“The nurse will be in and out, but you’ve got her details”, she explained brightly as she brought her luggage into the hall.  
“I’ll be back tomorrow to check on him.”  
She made a move towards the door, and Aaron felt suddenly very alone and very responsible.  
“Aren’t you going to introduce me to him, your brother?”  
She stopped, considering.  
“Thing is, he kind of doesn’t want you here. Thinks he’s fine on his own”.  
Aaron wasn’t sure he liked the sound of this.  
“Okay.”  
“He’s on bed rest, so he couldn’t really argue.”  
“But he knows I’m here right?”  
“Course, he’s just not that happy about it. Robert can be a bit, well, might just be best to stay out of his way, unless he needs you.”  
“Fine. I can do that.”  
“Ring me if anything happens.”  
The door slammed behind her, and silence descended. Now it was just him, the enormous empty house, and somewhere upstairs, the mysterious Robert Sugden.

He started outside first. The grounds were vast and impressive, but his training taught him that they also made the house vulnerable. He drove the entire perimeter in the Landrover Victoria had given him the keys to, carefully making a note of anywhere the fences and walls needed repair. When he returned and parked up he couldn’t help admiring the collection of sport cars in the garage. Seeing the wealth so shamelessly on display he started to form a pretty clear impression of Robert. A dick, basically. An arrogant show off. Perhaps that’s why he got shot, he thought to himself with a half laugh. Even so, he had a hard time dragging himself away from the garage, to make a start on checking the house.

He worked his way around the outside, making sure every door and window was secure. Half way round he walked away backwards, trying to gauge any concealed spots an intruder might capitalise on. Something moved in the corner of his eye and he instantly looked up to meet it. In an upstairs window a curtain flinched abruptly. Someone had been watching. Well, Robert obviously. It unnerved him a bit, but he couldn’t blame Robert for being curious. He wouldn’t have wanted a complete stranger in his house either, especially if he wasn’t well. He carried on with his inspection, ignoring the urge to look up when he sensed the curtains moving again after a few minutes had passed.

He woke with a start. Heart pounding. For a few tense seconds he had no idea where he was. His chest was tight as the familiar grip of panic clenched around his throat. Then it dawned on him. A guest room. A big house. A new job. Nothing to be afraid of. He dared to breathe again, but a shout shattered the silence. And then another. He couldn’t make out any words, but it was a man’s voice and it was full of terror. He was instantly up and out of bed. He hurried through the darkness and almost flew up the stairs.  
“Help… no… help me…”, it was coming from Robert’s bedroom.  
Aaron paused for a moment outside the door, second guessing himself all of a sudden. He knew he shouldn’t go in, that there was little chance this was anything more than a nightmare, but he had been employed to look after the guy, and he had just been shot, and if something was happening and he ignored it…Another muffled cry of distress came from behind the door and he finally decided he had no choice but to carefully open it. The large, white room was softly illuminated by a dim nightlight. In the centre of it was an enormous king size bed, and on it, lay Robert, naked apart from a crumpled white sheet resting dangerously low across his pubic bone. There was a large dressing across the centre of his chest and he was covered with a sheen of sweat that made his messy blonde hair stick to his head at his hairline. He was sleeping fitfully, moaning and kicking out beneath the sheet. Aaron swallowed and tried to drag his eyes away, but he was transfixed for a moment, studying his features. He hadn’t seen a half naked man for a very long time, and certainly not one who looked like this. Not one this beautiful. His heart beat faster and he suddenly felt like an intruder himself, somewhere far too intimate, far too close for comfort. He backed away as he attempted to make his exit, but connected clumsily with the door frame, making a low thud. Robert stirred suddenly and his eyes flew open. Wide eyed Aaron found himself staring straight back at him for a moment before Robert’s face clouded with confusion which then rapidly morphed into outrage.  
“What the fuck are you doing?” he demanded.


	2. Chapter 2

 

“My job”. Aaron stated, pulling himself together and squaring his shoulders. He felt suddenly very exposed in only his boxers but he wasn’t about to show it. “I’m your bodyguard”.

Robert stared back at him, light accusing eyes grazing up and down his body. Aaron instinctively brought his hand across his stomach where the silver skin of his scars was most noticeable. 

“Well you’re a shit one”. Robert replied, tugging the sheet up to his waist. Aaron bristled at his obnoxious attitude. He was a dick alright, as predicted. 

“Nice to meet you. I’m Aaron”. he said flatly, picturing himself handing his notice in to Victoria as soon as humanly possible.

Robert ignored him, laying back against his pillow, breathing ragged and shallow. 

“Seeing as you’re alright, I’ll…” Aaron started, but then all at once Robert was gasping violently for breath, eyes wide with panic.Aaron was instantly over to the bed and Robert clutched his arm like a drowning man, fingers digging in hard. 

“It’s okay”, Aaron managed to force out as soothingly as he could. “Breathe, easy okay, breathe”.

Robert’s eyes locked with his. They were green and blue and full of fear. Aaron felt his own breath catch as he maintained eye contact, suddenly intensely aware of how close they were. How he smelt of expensive cologne and antiseptic. How his pale handsome face was dusted with freckles. How his large hands were gripping him and pulling him closer. 

“I’ll call an ambulance”, Aaron stammered, pulling away and reaching for the phone by the bed.

 

Aaron waited in the strip lit corridor. The private hospital was a lot more plush than the ones he was used to, but it smelt the same. Disinfectant. Stale coffee. Too many people. He battled hard to push the thoughts aside, but it was three am and he was alone, and the smell and the sounds surrounding him made it impossible. An IED. Jackson on a gurney. Holding his hand under the blanket so no one could see. Whispered last words and promises and then…

“Mr Sugden can go now”. 

“You sure?” Aaron asked, rubbing his heavy eyes and forcing himself back into the present. The doctor lowered her voice and came a little closer. 

“We checked him out but he’s doing great physically. He actually only suffered a panic attack. If there’s any chance you could persuade him to talk to someone, we do keep trying but…”

“I just work for him”, Aaron stated quickly. 

“Alright then”, she sighed, resigned. “He’s all yours.”

 

Robert was silent all the way to the car park in the wheelchair. His face was set, jaw clenched, eyes staring forward. Aaron could sense the anger coming off him in waves and couldn’t help feeling surprised the guy hadn’t had a real heart attack. He knew he was responsible for the anger, but he wasn’t sure exactly which part Robert was most upset about. Was it for being there in the first place? Scaring the hell out of him in his room? Or because he’d accidentally seen him naked in the few moments it took for Robert to pull on some sweatpants before the ambulance arrived? All three probably, he concluded as he stared out of the window of the luxurious black Mercedes sent to bring them back to Home Farm. Who cares anyway? He thought. He’s an arsehole. But then he caught a glimpse of Robert’s face reflected in the dark glass and he looked so utterly lost for a moment that Aaron had to look away. Maybe he’d hold off on his notice for a couple of days. Give the job a proper go. There was no rush after all. 

 

“You need help getting up the stairs?” Aaron asked as Robert hesitated in the dark hallway. 

“No, I need a drink”, Robert decided, and suddenly he was moving through the house, locating a bottle of whiskey and a couple of glasses from a cabinet and then slumping down in the lounge. Aaron followed him with concern, turning on a lamp and hovering as Robert poured him a drink held it out. 

“I’m working”, Aaron stated, not moving. 

“Yeah, for me.” Robert replied insistently, before getting up and placing the glass in Aaron’s hand. He then sank down again unsteadily. 

“Should you be mixing that with your meds?” 

“No”, said Robert flatly, before downing the contents of his own glass with a grimace. “Cheers”. 

Robert’s eyes met his again and Aaron knew he should go to bed, but he did need to get to know him if he was going to work for him effectively. In training he’d been told to learn the client inside and out. Anticipation of risk was key, and that came from an in-depth knowledge of their routine and habits. The better he knew Robert, the better he could protect him. At least, that’s what he told himself as he sat down in the chair opposite. Him staying up had nothing to do with the way Robert’s long muscular thighs were spread apart on the sofa. Or how his thin t-shirt clung to his chest. Or how he couldn’t get the image of him stretched across the bed earlier from replaying over and over in his mind. Robert filled his glass again and raised it at Aaron. Aaron raised his own in response and drank deep.

 

“They think it was a professional hit”. It was an hour later and they were well on the way to being drunk. “Left no evidence, the kind of bullet… the police figured it all out”. 

Intrigued, Aaron moved to the sofa and slumped down next to him. 

“They don’t have any leads?”

“I have a few ideas who might’ve hired him, but apart from that, no.”

“Go on.”

“My ex wife for one. Cheated on her. Amongst other things. She didn’t take it well.”

“Right”.

“You know how it is.”

“I don’t actually”.

“What? You’ve never cheated?”

“No. Why, is that weird?”

Robert considered him, taking another drink.

“No it’s cool. Girls must love you”.

“Shame I’m not into them then”, Aaron shrugged, forgetting himself for a moment and then instantlyregretting it. He was out, but he hadn’t planned on shouting about it in a new job. He preferred to get to know people before talking about himself too much. Robert shifted on the sofa a little, and Aaron kicked himself.

“Not a problem is it?”.

“No, no. Course not.” Robert answered quickly. 

“Okay. Good.”

Robert looked like he was going to say something else for a moment, but decided against it. It was suddenly awkward again and Aaron looked down, but he could feel the weight of Robert’s gaze still on him. He had no choice but to steer things back to work. 

“You should’ve told me about the hit”.

“Just have”.

“You survived, that means they could come back.”

“Comforting”.

“You don’t remember seeing anyone?”

“I came out of the pub, and then, everything just went black.” Robert took another drink. The look from the car haunting his face again.

“Explains the panic attack”.

“What?”

“The doctor told me.”

Robert looked distinctly unimpressed. 

“That was your fault”.

“I was checking on you.”

Robert stood abruptly, anger playing across his face once more. 

“Yeah, well don’t do it again”, he said sharply, and strode out of the room. A few moments later Aaron heard his footsteps climbing the stairs. He waited until he heard the bedroom door open and close upstairs before taking himself to the guest room, feeling a stab of unexpected rejection to have been dropped so quickly. It’s a bloody job, he reminded himself as he settled back into bed. You don’t have to like him, you just have to stop him getting killed. That’s if you don’t kill him first he considered, as he finally drifted off into sleep. 

 

He dreamt of Jackson. Warm and pliant and planting gentle kisses across his face. His eyelids, temple, jaw. It was rare now, to dream of him, but he still woke with wet cheeks when he did. And he treasured it. He closed his eyes again, aching to get back to the dream when a gentle knocking came at the door. 

“Yeah?”

Victoria stuck her head round the door. Aaron instantly sat up, trying to appear professional, not that it’s really possible under a duvet. He wiped his eyes roughly, self conscious.

“Sorry, had a bit of a late one, won’t happen again”.

“Robert told me, it’s okay.”

“What is it then?”

“We need to have a chat later.”

“What about?”

“About how he wants me to fire you”. she explained, apologetic.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron helps Robert take a step forward.

They come up with a compromise. It takes some time to reach (several rows and much door slamming) but Victoria eventually manages to negotiate a deal with Robert which involves Aaron keeping his job. He moves into a cottage on the edge of the estate. It isn’t exactly the close protection service he was hired to provide, but Victoria has the CCTV hooked up so Aaron can monitor everything going on in the main house from there. He’ll still patrol the grounds as agreed, and keep a close eye on any visitors coming and going.   
The cottage has one bedroom and a tiny lounge with a real fire. It’s much more suited to his needs than Robert’s vast house, but he finds himself on the verge of tears the first time he sees it.   
It’s the exactly the kind of place he and Jackson had joked about getting for themselves when they came home together. Small, cosy and quiet. A roaring fire for winter nights. A bedroom to hibernate in. Lazy mornings, cups of tea in bed - privacy and freedom and peace after years of having none of those things. Victoria had looks at him with worry as he stares at the front of the house, willing himself not to break down.   
“It’s perfect”, he manages to stutter out, and she sighs with relief. 

After that, he developed a routine and stuck to it. Patrol, breakfast, monitors, lunch, monitors, patrol, monitors, dinner then monitors pretty much all evening until his eyes refused to stay open any longer. He spent hours on end watching empty screens, making sure Robert was alone, or if he wasn’t, that the people visiting stuck to what they were supposed to be doing. There were only a handful of visitors - as Robert improved, the nurse came less and less. A personal trainer started coming in her place, putting him through his paces and helping him get in shape again. Aaron couldn’t help but admire Robert’s determination to get himself back on track. He was clearly weak and in pain, but he pushed himself harder and harder every time. 

Aaron never goes on patrol when Robert trains. He tells himself it’s because he wants to be on hand to call an ambulance if he’s taken ill, but deep down, he know it’s because it’s one of the few times he gets a proper look at him. The rest of day Robert hides himself away at his desk in his home office, and the camera there only shows the top of his head. Aaron’s always reassured to see it, but it isn’t exactly interesting. When Robert trains however, Aaron has a perfect view from the camera in the gym. He sees his chest flex as he lifts weights, his thighs pound the treadmill, his sweatpants cling to his perfect form as he does circuits. He does his best to ignore how watching Robert makes him feel, certain it’s down to being alone most of the time and a distinct lack of sex since he came back to Emmerdale. He’s lonely and horny, nothing more. That’s it. There’s no way he was falling for his dick of a boss through a TV screen for god’s sake.

Time passes and Aaron doesn't see Robert in the flesh for months. He calls to check in occasionally if he disappears from view, and gets a gruff “I’m still alive, bugger off’, down the phone but that's it. Until today. 

Aaron's on patrol and decides to change his route up a little, taking in the front of the house. But something isn’t right. In the driveway, close to the entrance is Robert’s white Audi - engine running but going nowhere. Suddenly filled with unease, Aaron parks up and slowly moves towards the car. Inside, Robert is at the wheel, dressed impeccably in a navy three piece suit, staring straight ahead at the gates with concern. Aaron taps lightly on the passenger window and Robert jumps, glaring at him with annoyance.  
‘Everything okay?” Aaron asks. Robert takes a deep breath and motions for him to open the door. Aaron gets in. The interior smells incredible, new leather and Robert’s cologne.   
“I might need you to take this back to the garage for me”, he said quietly.   
“You mean, like the dealership?”  
“I mean, my garage. I thought I’d be okay to drive… but I guess not”. He looks utterly pissed off at himself.   
“Where do you want to go?”  
“The office. First day back.”  
“Thanks for telling me”.  
Robert rolled his eyes.   
“It’s just to pick up some files and meet a few people, I’m still going to work here most days”.   
“Okay then, let’s go”. He shuts the passenger door and looks at Robert expectantly.  
“You aren’t going to ask me why?”  
“I know why, you’re thinking about leaving here. Not being safe. Having another panic attack at the wheel or something.”  
Robert stares at him with surprise.   
“I’ll come with you, since that’s what I’ve been hired to do, and make sure those things don’t happen.”  
Robert’s face darkens for a moment, and Aaron’s sure he’s going to order him to get out immediately. Instead he takes another deep breath, puts the car into gear, and sets off. 

Robert insists that Aaron waits in the car. Aaron tries to explain that’s a bad idea, but Robert won’t have any of it. When he returns, an hour later, he’s upbeat - a massive grin across his face, and Aaron actually wonders for a moment if they’ve sent an imposter back.   
“Good meeting?’ Aaron asks.  
“Yeah,” Robert smiles, sliding back into the driver’s seat with ten times more confidence. “That was incredible. Almost feel myself again. Thank you.”  
“It’s my job” Aaron shrugs back, but his heart feels big in his chest as they set off back to the house.

Robert puts the car back in the garage and Aaron heads back towards the landrover so he can drive back to the cottage.   
“Hey!”  
Robert’s hurrying after him, and Aaron slows, unable to stop his eyes looking him up and down in his perfectly tailored suit.   
“I owe you a drink”.  
“I’m fine” Aaron starts, but Robert’s grabbing his arm and steering him towards the house.   
“Have you any idea how long it took me to even consider getting in the car?”  
Aaron doesn’t, all he can think about is Robert’s hand, large and warm against his forearm.   
“Three months. Three months to even sit in it and you made me actually drive it.”  
“You made yourself, I just helped you let go”.  
“Of what?”  
“Your anxiety or whatever’.  
Robert looks at him then, square in the eye and Aaron can’t look away because he’s smiling and it’s so different to see. Like he’s glimpsing the Robert from before and he was even more beautiful than the man standing in front of him now.   
“I’m glad Vic didn’t let me sack you”.  
Aaron just shrugs, dragging his eyes away, embarrassed by his stomach dropping at his sheer closeness.   
“Come inside, let me get you a drink to say thank you”.  
Aaron lets Robert guide him inside.

They talk a lot. Robert’s animated, giddy almost on newfound confidence. He talks about his business, how it’s been drifting without him, but now he can be in control again. And they drink a lot. Robert playing host and topping up their glasses as he lounges next to him on the sofa. Robert asks him about Iraq, and Aaron’s drunk enough to answer someone for once. He tells a couple of stories that always play well to an audience. Explosions, a race against time, extracting someone against all the odds. Robert watches him all the while in awe, certain he’d never have the guts to do what Aaron did. But then he asks why he left, and Aaron doesn’t have the words anymore. They dissolve before he can speak them and suddenly he’s embarrassed and drunk, and on the verge of crying in front of his boss. It’s too late, Robert’s already seen the shine in his eyes, and suddenly he’s reaching out, drawing him closer and before he knows it, he’s hugging him. Aaron’s face nestles agains his shoulder and Aaron desperately wants to let go, to take comfort, but he can’t allow himself. He tenses, but instead of releasing him, Robert brings the flat of his palm to his back, letting his fingers splay out between his shoulder blades. Aaron feels his heartbeat slow, under Robert’s touch. He feels grounded, safe for the first time in what feels like years.   
“I’m sorry”, Robert breathes.   
Aaron lifts his head and leans back to study his face, unsure what to make of the proximity, deciding immediately that Robert must just be a tactile drunk.   
“You have some bad memories?”  
“Yeah”, Aaron nods.   
“Shouldn’t have asked you about it, sorry”.  
“It’s alright”.  
And as Aaron looks back at him, the moment where Robert should look away comes and goes. He holds Aaron’s gaze, steady, lips slightly parted, a hand still resting on Aaron’s arm from when he drew him in. Aaron feels the air change, his body prickles with awareness and he feels his blood rush south. Robert’s hand squeezes his arm slightly and Aaron’s encouraged, daring to move his face a little closer, eyes still fixed on Robert. He moves slowly towards him until they’re nose to nose and sharing breath, and then it’s Robert who finally closes the gap, brushing his lips against Aaron’s tentatively, and Aaron welcomes him, kissing him back tenderly. It’s perfect: slow and sensual, and Aaron feels like he could drown in it - the gentle pressure, Robert’s tongue finding his, the feel of his hand coming up to play with the hair at the back of his neck. Aaron deepens it, shifting on top of him a little, pressing them closer, he can feel Robert’s hardness against his thigh and it makes his head swim. But then all at once, Robert pulls away. He sits up, flushed, embarrassed.   
“I can’t… I shouldn’t do this, sorry”.  
Aaron’s thrown, the sting of rejection coursing through him, but he couldn’t exactly argue that this was a good professional development.   
“I’m not, I’m not gay. Sorry if I gave you the wrong idea.”  
“I didn’t do that on my own”, Aaron points out, bristling as Robert is moving off the sofa, putting a more respectable distance between them.   
“Like I said, I’m sorry. I think you should go”.  
And with that, he stalks out, leaving Aaron alone and confused.   
Back at the cottage, in bed, sleep doesn’t come. He replays the kiss over and over in his head, certain it was Robert who moved in first, certain that he hadn’t misjudged the way he looked at him, the way the air crackled between them when they stopped talking. He cast his mind back over the last few months - the way Robert had essentially banished him from the house after Aaron had told him he was gay. Perhaps he wanted temptation out of his way? Perhaps he’s fighting who he really is? He remembers Robert talking about cheating with his wife. He wonders if it was with a woman or a man. Eventually Aaron can’t stand it anymore. He gets up and searches through his toilet bag, desperate for a tablet to help him sleep. He finds a packet of the anti-anxiety meds he’s supposed to be taking but has long since abandoned. He supposes one might do the trick, and heads downstairs to get a glass of water. As he passes the bank of monitors in the kitchen he pauses to study them more out of routine than anything else. His blood runs cold. There’s a man, dressed all in black, inside the house. Aaron watches helplessly as he crosses the hall and heads for the stairs, the unmistakeable shape of a gun in his hand.


End file.
